Replaced
by wowisthatmuah
Summary: (Genderbent Randy) As a new “Ninja” appears in Norrisville and fights the Ninja’s battles for her, people began to worship this new figure. Raquel feels replaced and begins to fall into a state of depression, and the Sorcerer takes her as his apprentice. With a deal: Destroy the Ninja, new and old.
1. chapter 1

'You're not the Ninja.' Thank her stupidity for pointing out the obvious. As soon as Raquel saw the silhouette among the flames caused by the Sorcercer, people began chanting for the Ninja.

Then she came.

As soon as their attention was pointed towards the silhouette, she slipped by the crowd and put on her Ninja mask.

Fun Fact: She's a feminist and she's proud of it. Why else would she be the Ninja and kick ass? She hated boys that looked down on girls because of gender, and she'd proved her point by kicking those boys' groins every time and ended up in detention. It's a miracle she hasn't wounded up in juvenile detention yet.

As much as Howard would mock her about that, she's always managed to shut his mouth up with nachos.

'Smoke Bomb!' The students' cheer wavered as they torn their gaze from the mysterious figure — who was in battle with Stanked Theresa — to the Ninja.

'If that's the Ninja,' someone cried, 'then who's _that_?'

The Ninja turned her gaze to the monster. The newcomer's speed was so fast she couldn't register the figure, even through her super senses.

'IT'S AN IMPOSTER!' Being the shoob he is, Howard bellowed to the crowd. 'He's trying to steal the Ninja's work! Only he gets to save us!'

'But shouldn't the Ninja take a break?' Debbie argued as Theresa's baton impaled itself on the wall above her. 'He's working overtime. He should relax for a day and let some other hero save Norrisville.'

'Um, I'm standing right here,' Raquel told her. 'And I don't need a break. As long as the Sorcercer stands, no one else knows how to defeat him or his monsters—'

Theresa was de-Stanked and all was well.

'Uh, what the cheese?' she gawked.

Debbie glowered at Howard. 'Let someone else do the work for once.'

The Ninja advanced towards the debris, and she could see a figure in black and white. Judging by her appearance, she seemed like a girl.

Her hair was silver, tied in a ponytail above her left ear; and her skin was abnormally pale. What the juice was she doing in her territory? It's Luscious O' Thunderpunch all over again!

'Who are you?' she demanded.

The girl turned towards her. Her eyes were ocean blue, just like hers. She seemed unamused by her arrival.

'Hello, Ninja,' she said. 'Not very much like one, are you? Yet you've broken tradition by being the first female there is.'

'I asked who the juice are you first, so you'd better answer it.'

'And no one knows their protector is a female.' The gray mask covered her mouth, but she was probably smirking. 'How _cute_.'

Then she disappeared by stepping into the shadows, completely dissolving into the darkness.

'Ninja!' Howard scrambled up to her. 'Oh my cheese, you're here! I'm your biggest fan — wait, _SOMEONE GET CUNNINGHAM OVER HERE!_ — could you wait until my bestie gets here?'

She replied by a smoke bomb in his face.

'Where the cheese were you?' Howard demanded as Raquel closed her locker. 'I was with the _Ninja_! Your childhood hero! How could you miss it?'

'Howard, for the last time: I was trapped under the debris at the library andand in a result to that I was isolated from everyone until the rescue team came. Are you done?'

If she wasn't annoyed yet, she definitely was annoyed now. She couldn't tell Howard her hero identity, could she? After all, it's a secret. Whether a gift or a curse it was still yet to be clear.

She'd always thought the mask as a gift until today.

After the attack just now and that encounter with that creepy lady, she was beginning to think that it's a curse.

'Why _were_ you in the library, huh, Cunningham?' he piled on to her frustration. 'What could you — a _girl_ — do alone?'

She glared at him. 'We've had this conversation, _Howard_.'

They really have. This was supposed to be a normal high school life, but the sexist topic really makes it harder than expected.

'Okay, okay. _Fine_!' he whimpered. He knew he wouldn't mess with her when she used that tone. 'Just so you know, that new ninja completely did everything for the Ninja.'

'Yeah,' she grumbled. 'Thanks for informing me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Lately, that new Ninja's been fighting every battle they've been hit on. Everytime Raquel shows up, the monster was either already de-Stanked or scrap.

Yes, the students have been worshipping this new individual like the Ninja was yesterday's news.

'That new ninja is so bruce! Maybe next battle we'll see who he really is!' Heidi announced on her show.

'Yo, Cunningham, what's up with your cheese? That's the twelfth milk carton you had today.'

'It's _nothing_ ,' she grumped. 'My life's just wonked up bad.'

'You could tell me. I wouldn't tell anyone!'

 _You would tell everyone_ , she thought bitterly. Every time Howard's been asked to keep a secret, the next second the entire school knows. Without a doubt, he takes off from Heidi's loud mouth.

'Not a chance, Weinerman.'

 **(Line Break)**

The day went even worse. There was a monster-robot attack, and that new ninja was nowhere to be seen. Just as she thought, _Finally! Some action!_ Then the robot collapsed malfunctioning.

'Oh, look, it's the Ninja,' she said belittlingly. Despite students' claim of this new ninja, she didn't look like one. She wore a sleeveless white shirt with black shorts. Her hands were covered by fingerless ashen gray gloves with multiple bands on either side. Her combat boots were black. Her mouth and nose was covered by a clip-on m

ashen gray mask.

'Why are you stealing my jobs? Don't you have anywhere else to protect?' she demanded. 'I am busy with the Sorcerer. Are you sent by him to throw me off balance?'

'Why would he send me? I'm not after him, I'm after something much… much more ancient.' She closed her dual-colored eyes. 'Far more ancient than the Sorcerer. The trail led me here and I will defeat every monster there is until I find it.'

Raquel crossed her arms. 'What could be more ancient than the Sorcercer? He's from the honkin' 13 century.'

'You will see,' she promised, her voice like a whisper in the wind. With that, she melted into the darkness and left without a trace.

 **(Line Break)**

'Cheer up, Raquel, at least you won't have to be in action… you could _relax_ for a while…' she grumbled, trying in vain to calm herself down as she flipped open the Nomicon in her room.

The Nomicon's pages flipped opened and she was absorbed in its world of ancient Ninja wisdom. She fell on the ground on her back and groaned. Why does everytime have to be so painful?

The Nomicon drew a doodle Ninja and another person that looked just like the new one she'd seen in school. The Doodle-Ninja defeated a monster, but the new one defeated more. As the Doodle-Ninja got jealous of the new Ninja, he lashed out at the new one as she kept belittling him. The new Ninja was killed but another new colony of darkness swallowed him, leaving the words left from the mimed battle.

 _A foe's downfall is a friend lost in battle_

'What the honk does _that_ mean?' Raquel demanded. 'So you want me to not talk to the new ninja, and you don't me to fight the Sorcercer to prevent losing my friend. Is that what you're saying, Nomicon?'

The Nomicon sent the darkness crashing into her and she shot up, face first onto the bed post.

'Raquel, you okay in there?' Mom yelled from outside. 'Come out here and meet your new step-dad.'

New step-dad? What the juice?

Reluctantly, she walked out of the room and into the living room. Standing there was a blonde man with… a robotic arm?

'McFist?' Raquel yelped. 'Mom, where's my new step-dad? What is… Mr McFist doing here? In the living room? In our house? In this area…?'

Her Mom smiled. 'McFist is your new step-dad, sweetheart. Come and say hello.' She beamed at McFist. 'She's a big fan of your work. Never seen her left home without it!'

' _Mom_ ,' she complained. What was the person trying to kill the Ninja — _her_ — doing here? Now fighting the robots are going to be much—

Wait.

She doesn't have to. They already have that new Ninja to fight it for them.

'Finally, a daughter!' McFist spread his arms towards Randy like he was expecting a hug. 'I'm going to spoil you so much! Viceroy, put that in my notes! I have a daughter! Oh, how I'm going spoil you rotten.'

She managed a nervous chuckle. 'What — what… what about Bash?'

'Oh, Marci's got a new love, and took Bash with her,' he said wistfully. 'Me and your _beautiful_ mother have been going on for a few months now, love. You're moving in to my mansion tomorrow!'

'T—Tomorrow?' she spluttered. 'What about here— what about school—'

'You're still going to Norrisville High, I grant you that. And don't worry, honey! I'll arrange a limo for you and some roboapes as your servants.'

That is…

'That is so. Honking. Bruce.' Maybe McFist isn't such a bad man after all! He was just a loving father— and one to spoil his kids rotten. 'Thank you, Mr McFi— _dad_.'


	3. Chapter 3

News spread about Raquel being McFist's new kid. It wasn't hard to figure out from the super-stretched limo and the robo-apes. Even Howard was awestruck.

'What the cheese, Cunningham?' he demanded as a robo-ape brought her a full-course French cuisine. 'I leave you for half a day and this? Where do you even live now! I thought you hated McFist.'

'Newsflash: I don't,' she argued. 'Besides, I never had a father, and I want to give McFist a chance. He seems awesome as a dad.'

'Awesome as in giving you a limo, robot servants and an entire Cybercafè just because you wanted a computer? This is just ridiculous and the brucest cheese _ever_.'

'I don't really want to take advantage of him, I just want my dad to spend time with me. That's all.'

That and the robo-apes insisting on holding a sofa just so she can sit down and let them do the work. It's them walking around the school compound, holding a silk sofa with a decked out TV and snacks.

Howard found that completely unfair, as he was 'forced' to walk with his chubby little legs.

Strangely, even in tests, the McFist watch that her step-dad gave her provided detailed answers. No doubt from his assistant Viceroy. But with straight A's in every class? She ain't complaining.

She thought she knew what spoiling meant. Those rich kids think they have the world in their pockets and be a bitch. No, this was a whole new level of spoiling.

'Straight A's,' Howard grumped. 'Are you serious, Cunningham? It's been a day.'

'I dunno. I'm just _that_ good.' Raquel opened her locker and a torrent of McFist pads, phones and she swore she saw the latest, still unreleased Grave Punchers 8 in there. 'This. Is. So. _Honking_. Bruce!'

'I'm starting to think you "love" him for his money,' Howard muttered.

She frowned. 'I don't, Howard. I told you, I never knew how or what it feels to have a father. I was excited for my new step-dad even before I knew it was McFist. Still, I love him just the same like a father.'

'Cunningham, everyone's wanting to be your biffer because you got that money.'

'I'm well aware of that.'

'Bash is giving extra wedgies to vent his anger.'

'That is quite troublesome, yes—'

'You're talking like those posh snobs!' he shouted, waving his hands in the air. 'What the juice, Cunningham. It's been _one day_.'

'I just don't want to disappoint my dad!' she cut him off. 'I'm afraid to lose him, okay? What if I'm not the ideal daughter he wants? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's just too busy to even care? You don't understand, Howard. I don't want to lose him. I don't want to lose anyone anymore.'

A robo-ape limped up next to her and handed her a McFist pad. 'There is a message from McFist to you.'

She took it and there was a long text. It was mostly of McFist loving her as his own child, he hates those posh shoobs and wants her to be her own self.

Through her Ninja senses, these were 100% true.

'Look at that. Looks like I can be myself,' she said. 'Well then, screw manners and I'ma skip school!'

'You can't just skip,' Howard told her. 'Principal—'

'—got nothing on me. I'm going home and no one's stopping me.' She grinned.

Just as she was about to step outside the compound, another robot crashed into the walls, sending students in a mess. And from her sight, she could see that silvery blur, too fast for people to register attacking the robot from every side.

 _Looks like they really don't need the Ninja,_ she thought bitterly. She was supposed to feel bad about someone stealing her spotlight. But now, all she felt was smug.

Let someone else do the dirty work.

'Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!' cried the students.

She slipped into the limo and told the driver to leave for her new home: McFist mansion.

Then the screen on the ceiling dispatched and activated in front of her. It was McFist.

'Why are you here in school time?'

'How do you know it's school time?'

'I spent a month on bailing Bash out of detention. So why are you here again?'

'I'm skipping school. Oh, and thanks for the answers at the test!'

She expected him to yell at her or just tell her off, but instead he just laughed. 'That's my girl, doing what she wants. I gotta go now, just remember I love you!'

The screen fizzled out and another call was online. Howard.

'Yep?' She grinned smugly at the video conference. Howard looked pissed off and the background was destroyed.

'Where are you?'

'Playing Grave Puncher.' She showed him the TV that was attached to the car, and Howard exploded.

'WHAT?' he shrieked. 'IS THAT GRAVE PUNCHER 8? IT'S NOT EVEN RELEASED YET!'

'It's just my charm. I'll see you after school at the Game Hole.'


	4. Chapter 4

'You're telling me you own an entire Cybercafe,' Howard demanded. 'And we don't have to go to Greg's gamehole to play Grave Puncher. What the cheese, Cunningham! Hey, like the refreshments, though.'

He chugged down his smoothie and threw the cup on a robo-ape. The automaton simply blinked at his doings.

'Seriously? You know how fragile these things are.' Raquel frowned as she looked away from her mega-screen computer from across the room. 'One slice from the Ninja and they're _dead_.'

'Affirmative,' piped a robo-ape.

Howard growled as he lost another round of Grave Punchers. 'Well, your dad's got plenty of 'em — just do whatever you want with yours.'

'I'm not acting like some spoiled kid that can't do anything myself. How else am I going to survive in the real world?'

'And what do you know about "the real world"?'

'Um, something that involves getting a job?' she snapped. 'We aren't staying freshman forever, _Weinerman._ Face it and enjoy it while it lasts.'

'Ugh. Why are you talking like this? It's like having infinite cash and power changed your mind or… whatever.' Howard wafted his hands in the air, clearly baffled by the fact that his friend had really changed overnight.

Raquel hadn't thought about it much, but yeah. Maybe she's changed. Maybe she knew what they were going to face in the future, and it scared her. Everything comes to an end eventually, even her rein as the Ninja.

'Use that as an excuse when you play video games in from of Heidi. Works like a charm,' she told him. 'She should know. She's, like, sixteen. Almost an adult.'

'Sure, Cunningham.' Howard didn't believe her, that's for sure. 'Whatever. By the way, you got an A in your history assignment.'

She shot up. 'But I didn't even _do_ it! I thought I would fail!'

'You got an A Einstein. Happy yet?'

'Howard, is there something wrong with you?' Raquel frowned. Lately she's been frowning too much, might get wrinkles earlier than expected. 'Come on, you're not mad at me for changing… are you?'

'I'm not mad.' He threw the console on the ground and crossed his arms. If he's not mad, he's definitely furious or ticked off of something. 'I'm annoyed. What happened to those days where we would goof off at some rich kid's place? Now that you've become one, you can't exactly crash your own party, can you? Wait, will you throw a party?'

'Definitely. And of course we can crash my party! No one said I couldn't ruin my own party, did they? Oh, and you're invited to my Birthday Party this weekend. Feel free to bring your drums.'

Howard punched his fists into the air. 'Sweet! You're really my best bro, sista!' He paused. 'Wait a honkin' minute who's planning the party?'

'Hm? My dad is. He says he doesn't want me to worry about it and he's got a surprise in store. You've seen Bash's party before, and it's legendary.'

'Uh... aren't Bash's parties planned by Marci? Your dad's former wife?'

Raquel dropped the smoothie. 'Oh, boy.'

'Start worrying, Cunningham. You know what spoiling Dads to at girls' parties. Lots and lots of glitter and rainbows and unicorns. Can I get a unicorn that poops cotton candy? Yum.'


	5. Chapter 5

'You're inviting everyone,' Howard grumbled, 'including _Doug_? That is pure stupidity.'

Raquel sneered. 'He'll just humiliate himself. Extra clowns won't hurt, right? Might as well make his useless waste of air worthwhile.'

Howard choked and waver his hands in the air frantically. 'Dude, that is dark stuff you just said. Even when you're humiliating Doug, that's just ridiculous.'

'It's Doug.'

'Ehh, you got a point there.'

While Raquel passed out invitations to everyone in school, boys fawned over her and girls begged to be her biffers. She rejected them all one by one. If she were to be honest, this wasn't the first time someone's proposed to her, but after she got up to 9th Grade, she'd prefer to stay unknown.

Especially after the time Debbie almost blew her secret out.

'You still worried about the party your dad's planning?' Howard whispered. 'What are you gonna do when it's really a frilly pink party?'

Raquel winced. 'I'll ask him.'

 **(Line Break)**

Raquel wished she really didn't know too much of this place, because she had once flee from the Sorcerer to break the Nomicon out of this place.

She reached a huge door. 'Um, Dad—'

 _'WHO DARES INTERRUPT ME?'_ a voice thundered. The humongous glass cylinder had green stank swirling inside like a storm, and the Sorcerer was inside. When he saw her, his expression turned from furious to curiousity. 'Ah, hello, child. What is your name?'

Behind him, McFist yelped. 'What are you doing here? Daddy's working! Sorcerer, please don't hurt her! I'll do anything you want!'

'Quiet!' The Sorcerer snapped.

'Hey! Don't talk to my dad that way,' Raquel yelled, which was a dumb move, considering that she is unarmed and alone. 'My name's Raquel, um, Cunningham? McFist? Haven't thought of the surname part yet but you get the idea… hm?'

The Sorcerer laughed. 'Ha! Ha! Haven't seen a girl like you for millenia. One that stands against all "Boys are so much stronger than girls" nonsense. I won't hurt you, child. No — and I sense great sorrow and jealousy in you.'

She choked like someone had punched her between her eyes. 'What, _WHAT_? NO! Do I look like I'm sad? No, sir-ree. What makes you say that?'

'You cannot lie to me, child,' he said softly. 'All misery and sorrow cannot escape from my mind. Let's see... the sorrow of being replaced! The jealousy of glory! You have so much wasted potential in you.'

'Um, don't need to remind me about it. I'm okay — wait, are you going to _stank_ me and turn me into a monster?'

He snapped his head back. 'Heavens no. What gives _you_ that idea?'

She inclined her head at him. Seriously? The school? That he's been stanking? For years? How could he not realise?

'I dunno. I've seen you turn loads of people into monsters then the Ninja comes to save us. Why not?' She grinder her teeth silently. Yeah. The 'Ninja' that replaced her. No wonder she's feeling so bitter and resentful. But what could she tell this, this sworn enemy of the Ninja?

But she's not the Ninja now. Raquel and the Ninja are two separate beings. They're the same person, but not the same life! And the Ninja's side has been quite rocky ever since that new Ninja stole her spotlight.

'McFist!' The Sorcerer turned his head to her dad. 'It seems that your daughter will be the apprentice I want. I'm… sorry for pressuring you before.'

Her dad's jaw hung open. Apparently the Sorcerer has never apologized in his life before and he's not believing it.

'Young child,' said the Sorcerer gently, 'will you be my apprentice?'

Now it was her turn for her jaw to hang open. An offer for power straight up from the Sorcerer. What in the cheese is that?

'Do you have any threats to hold against me like my dad or no,' she ventured. 'I'm not working for you if you invade my comfort zone. Nuh-uh.'

'This a mere offer. For you to be the bringer of chaos, for you to _be_ the embodiment of chaos itself! I am old, and I will need a legacy.'

Raquel gawked.

Then she shrieked. 'Are you kidding? Chaos is the cheese. I mean, could I fight this new Ninja in school since she replaced our old one? Could I?'

McFist and the Sorcerer exchanged confused looks.

'Um, "New Ninja"?' McFist asked. 'Thought there was only one.'

'Replaced? How are the students not cowering fear of their new, unknown protector?' the Sorcerer demanded.

'It's more like she showed up out of nowhere and does everything for the Ninja.' Raquel kicked the ground as if kickng a pebble. 'I mean, that's just extra if you ask me. I _hate_ this new Ninja!'

The Sorcerer grinned maliciously. 'Then you will be a marvellous sorcerer yourself. McFist, I am impressed. You can lay it downlow for now...'

The two coughed. 'Um, what?' McFist gaped.

'If you do not treat her well, her loyalties to you will waver!' he cried. 'We cannot risk her loyalties falling into the Ninja!'

Raquel snorted. That was why? As if she'd help that new guy! Girl! Whatever.

'Don't worry about me. I just want to whoop that Ninja's butt.' A red stank circulated her arms and a clip-on red mask formed in her hands, and a blood-red jeweled necklace.

'The mask allows you to access further power into the magic,' the Sorcerer explained. 'And the necklace is a tool like the mask, but not as deep. Put them both together and you will be unstoppable and stank whoever you wish. The power… the power will be inside of you, with or without the mask. The more hatred and sorrow you hide, the more powerful you get. Magic follows emotion; that is the only rule.'


	6. Chapter 6

"Happy Birthday, Cunningham!" Howard paraded into the party room. "Oh, like what you did to the place. Sure glad it isn't pink and rainbows!"

Raquel chuckled dryly as she was dressed in a strapless red bodice over a black dress. "I didn't plan it, my dad did."

The entire room was decorated just like Bash's party, but more honkin' bruce and awesome.

Raquel remembered something and stared at Howard. "You didn't bring your drums?"

Howard licked his lips. "Nope. How else am I going to spend the day with my biffer? Also, I may have puked on the hallway outside. Get someone to clean it up."

She gagged.

Then the crowd arrived just on time. Everyone went on wishing her a happy birthday and thrust gifts into her hands, while she looked around for her dad. She was tempted to know what the surprise is, and she could know it now. But he wasn't present.

Then the massive robot crashed through the door.

Students shrieked and panicked. Raquel was about to reach for her Ninja mask, but all she felt in her handbag was the mask that the Sorcerer had gifted her.

 _That's right_ , she thought. _I'm no longer the hero_.

"It's alright!" McFist shouted atop the bird robot. "Everything is fine! It's just me — the lovable McFist!"

The screaming stuttered to a halt. Everyone looked at the robot in awe and admiration.

The robot was shaped like a giant horse. Raquel wondered if it was inspired by the Trojan Horse. Let's pray that there aren't hidden armies in there, waiting to commit genocide.

"Look at that. A huge, honkin' pony." Howard inhaled an entire platter of sandwiches as he swiped a blueberry soufflé. "My Little Pony's behind all of this, I tell you."

"Let's hope it doesn't fart rainbows," Raquel grumbled.

The huge horse trudged towards the area where Raquel was at. It lowered its head and McFist skipped down from its back, which had a room with controls and luxuries inside.

" _Surprise!_ " he cheered. "Happy Birthday, honey!"

Raquel threw her arms around him. "Oh, thanks, dad! I _love_ it! What does it do?"

McFist's smile couldn't be brighter and beamed with pride. "Well, you said you wanted to destroy the new Ninja, so there's a little plan I had in store for you to use your powers the Sorcerer gave you later. Just wait and see, darling!"

With that, he disappeared down into the corridors that lead to the rest of the residence. Howard ran up to the horse's head, agape.

"This thing is _yours_?" he gawked. "Do you think you could bring this to school? It would be so bruce."

Raquel stared at the floor-high robot. "It's too big. There's no honkin' way it'll fit," she sulked. "I'm stuck with robo-apes."

Just then, the robot's green eyes flashed to a dangerous shade of red as it straightened its head. Howard almost tripped and stumbled backwards.

"Watch out!" Raquel grabbed Howard's hand and pulled him aside as the robot stepped on him with its hoof. "Everybody, _run_!"

The robot turned to the mob of partying students. It screeched loudly and the glass windows shattered. The students shrieked once again and scrambled for the exits.

But the doors closed itself. As the robot advanced on the students, green smoke emitted from the horse's body like fog, turning the students into monsters but Howard and Raquel.

"Uh, is this part of the routine?" Howard asked, panic creeping up his tone. "There's a whole lot of monsters! The Ninja has to come and save us! I'll get his autohgraph for sure."

Raquel backed up into the walls. "Um, you stay safe, and I'll go to the toilets, is that okay? Stay alive!"

" _What_? There's no way we're seperating!" Howard fought.

"If you want to go in a girls' room, be my guest. You don't," she said, "do you?"

A monster roared and charged at them.

"Ayeii! See you later!" Howard sprinted away.

Raquel looked around frantically and ran into the toilets. Luckily, they were deserted and she doubted whether monsters cared about personal hygiene.

She fumbled through her bag and clipped on her mask, expecting a suit, but when she opened her eyes, her hair was short red, streaked with black and her eyes were green. It did more than give her a suit. It changed her appearance entirely.

She wondered why Howard didn't get stanked. Then she remembered his stupidity got him safety. Ironic.

Now she was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, a black combat skirt and black combat boots. She looked like an entirely different person.

Her voice changed, too. Instead of an teenager's, she sounded like a mature woman.

On her neck was the necklace that the Sorcerer gave her. She was wearing the mask, but she couldn't feel it. It was like it had turned part of her body.

When she left the toilet, she saw a humugous full-scale battle underway. Two figures hacked at her present and febded off the monsters.

Wait.

 _Two?_

She recognized one of them as the new Ninja of Norrisville, the other was a complete stranger.

If she focused, she could hear their conversation among the ruckus and their conversation only.

" _Silent_ _, take my six_ ," said the dark haired. She had black hair that had ashen gray highlights at the end.

" _Roger_ _that_ ," said the silverette.

" _You owe me a sandwich_."

" _Over my live body_."

" _Aw, don't be that emo_."

 _Are you kidding me?_ First she had one imposter to deal with, now _two_? Is she ever going to get a break!

The two moved at inhuman speeds, mere flashes catchable by the human eye. Howard was nowhere to be seen, then she found him cowering under a table.

There's no way to destank the monsters unless they destroy their cherished items. And these two were new. They didn't know how.

And that horse was ridiculously incompetent. Without a breath to catch they would collapse of exhaustion before they could even destroy the robot. The master plan.

And she was about to add salt to their wound.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are _you_?" hissed the blunette, striding towards her with her devil Trident. "I've seen many villains on this earth, but I haven't seen a _Scarlet Witch_ rip off like you."

"Hey! This is original!" Raquel protested. "Besides, haven't you heard of the ending of Infinity War? They—"

"Give me spoilers and I'll spoil your brains. Now who the fuck are you?"

The new Ninja behind her groaned amd facepalmed. So maybe she isn't a total robot after all.

"My name is Reaper." _What the juice, mind! What kind of name is_ that"And you two have met your doom."

Behind them, the metal horse screeched and exploded. Those two had managed to defeat that machine in record time.

Silent, the silverette looked away to the debris. Her red and blue eyes were still emotionless, eyebrows creased as she was annoyed and forced to be present.

"You want the Reaper? You'll _get_ the Reaper," said the blunette. "The name's Audrey, _honey_. I'll send you to the real grim reaper and let's see how you deal about that!"

She raised her Trident, ready to fight, but Silent snapped her fingers and Audrey's pitchfork exploded into confetti.

"You're not fighting or killing anyone," she quipped. "I don't need people demanding why McFist's daughter is in a stupid cosplay costume and dead."

Raquel's heart lodged in her throat. She knows? How?

"Who are you talking about?" she lied.

Silent snapped her fingers and the confetti reversed back into Audrey's pitchfork.

"My _Father_ ," she spat, "has secrets that no one knows."

"What are you talking about? I don't know who you are, much less your honkin' Father."

"Mother would love you," she grumbled.

"Okay, this is weird. Why are you talking about your parents like that, I do not want to know."

Then she noticed the crazy lady who had tried to turn her into a shish kebab stealthily wrote **_FAMILY ISSUES_** on a piece of paper that came from nowhere. She snapped her fingers and it poofed away.

"Okay…" Raquel hadn't thought it that way, but who were her parents? Some weird old vodoo—

"The Sorcerer and Sorceress," Audrey said, earning a glare from Silent. "Yeah, sister… sucks to be you."

"Wait. You two are sisters?"

"Not blood," Silent snapped. "Sisters in _arms_."

Raquel rolled her eyes. "Great. 'Cause that would explain _soooo_ much."

"Quiet!" she declared. "I do not care whether my Father has you as his apprentice."

"The Sorcerer has a Ninja for a _child_?"

"Child?" Audrey shirked. "Ninja?"

"I am not a Ninja, you incompetent mortal!" she cried. "I am the Guardian of Balance and all magic!"


End file.
